Prends ma place !
by Enjoy
Summary: One shot - " Non House, je ne ferai jamais ça. " objecta fermement l'oncologue, imposant une décision qui se voulait définitive.


**Titre** : Prends ma place !

**Auteur** : Enjoy

**Situation au niveau de la série** : Aucune

**Spoilers** : Aucun

**Résumé** : Lisez, et vous verrez.

**Note **: Voici une petite fiction, écrite sur un coup de tête suite à une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit.

Have fun !

* * *

« WILSON ! » _hurla une voix familière de l'oncologue._

House venait d'entrer comme une furie dans le bureau de son ami ... encore.

« House, bon sang ! Tu ...  
_ Non je ne connais pas la règle d'usage qui dit " Frapper avant d'entrer". _le coupa t-il, sans chercher à lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase._ J'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier une théorie.  
_ Pitié, dis moi que c'est d'ordre médical.  
_ Évidemment ...  
_ Tu m'en vois ravi. _fit-il, sans être convaincu._ Vas-y je t'écoute.  
_ Enfin presque ... Alors voilà. Cuddy a parié deux semaines de consultations que je n'étais pas capable de faire correctement mon boulot pendant 24 heures. Et par correctement elle entend : aucun examen inutile fait en avançant tête baissée, aucune plainte de patients, les consultations faites ... Bref l'ennui profond vu par Cuddy.  
_ Génial, House va donc être ... gentil pendant 24 heures. Je vais noter l'événement sur le calendrier. Mais euh ... quel rapport avec moi ?  
_ J'y viens ...  
_ Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce coup là ...  
_ Cuddy est habituée à un rythme de travail bien particulier. Je fais quelque chose de travers, elle tente de résoudre le problème, elle me gronde et me met ma fessée. Et puis, non comblé par ma punition, je recommence. C'est un cercle vicieux ! _avança le diagnosticien, en exposant les faits aussi clairement que possible._  
_ Jusque là je te suis ...  
_ Maintenant, imaginons que ce ne soit pas le cas pendant 24 heures.  
_ Des vacances en perspective pour Cuddy ...  
_ Faux ! Elle va être complètement perturbée ... Elle n'est pas habituée, va s'ennuyer et donc, par un lien de cause à effet, venir m'ennuyer dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de distraction.  
_ Tu penses qu'elle va faire une crise de manque ? Tu délires House ! _lâcha son ami en riant nerveusement._  
_ Non, c'est parfaitement logique !  
_ Soit ... Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.  
_ Eh bien, si le House original est hors service, il faudrait lui en trouver un autre pour l'occuper pendant la journée ... »

Un sourire illumina alors le visage du diagnosticien tandis que Wilson se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Non House, tu oublies ça tout de suite !  
_ Allez quoi, juste une journée ! _supplia t-il pour tenter de le faire plier._  
_ Non mais tu veux rire ? Je tiens à mon boulot !  
_ Elle ne va pas te virer : elle restera quand même un minimum préoccupée par mon cas. T'es sauvé Jimmy !  
_ Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas aussi immoral que toi House !  
_ Peut-être pas autant que moi mais ..  
_ J'ai dit non ! _s'énerva l'oncologue_  
_ Comme c'est dommage ... J'allais te proposer en retour de ne plus te voler ta nourriture pendant deux semaines ...  
_ Trois mois ! _s'exclama t-il finalement, soudainement convaincu._  
_ Monsieur est finalement intéressé et souhaite négocier ? Deux semaines et demie !  
_ Deux mois ?  
_ Trois semaines, dernier prix ! _surenréchit le médecin_. Je ne veux pas que mon porte feuille souffre trop.  
_ Délicate intention. Un mois ou tu iras te chercher un autre ami pour tes magouilles. Oh mais attends ... tu n'as que moi  
_ Que tu es mesquin. Va pour un mois. _conclut-il pour sceller leur accord._  
_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir tes engagements.  
_ De toute façon je peux compter sur toi pour me les rappeler au moins 5 fois par jour.  
_ En effet ... Et il commence quand ton plan diabolique ?  
_ Je lis 10h à ma montre ... La guerre est ouverte !  
_ Tu t'es levé tôt juste pour emmerder Cuddy ?  
_ La guerre n'attend pas Wilson ... » _répondit-il avant d'être interrompu._

Une infirmière venait d'entrer dans le bureau du cancérologue.

« Docteur Wilson ? J'aurais besoin de votre signature. »

House se pencha vers Wilson.

« Allez vas-y lance toi, tu vas voir c'est facile ... _l'encouragea son ami._  
_ Je ... Euh ...  
_ Go ! _clâma House pour l'aider à se lancer._  
_ Euh ... Ca dépend vous êtes prête à enlever combien de vêtements pour ça ?  
_ Je ... _balbutia l'infirmière, interdite._  
_ Aucun, nous sommes d'accords. Donc si vous pouviez repasser plus tard, ça m'arrangerait. »

Elle resta bouche bée et ressortit sans dire un mot.

« OUAH !  
_ Mais qu'ai-je fait ? _s'interrogea l'oncologue, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire._  
_ Alors là franchement Wilson, tu m'impressionnes ! J'en n'attendais pas autant venant de toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas mal pour un début.  
_ Comment ai-je pu être aussi vulgaire ? _poursuivit-il, ignorant totalement ce que venait de dire son ami._  
_ Ça a certains avantages de me connaître. Sur ce Wilson, je vais te laisser. Tu me fais ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Cuddy craque et ça sera parfait !  
_ Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver ... _songea t-il à haute voix._  
_ C'est vrai que te connaissant, dans même pas cinq minutes tu seras en train d'exercer un contact physique sur elle pour te faire pardonner ...  
_ House ! _s'exclama t-il, comme s'il revenait enfin à lui._  
_ Ok j'ai compris. Je vais être ton coach pendant cette journée. _annonça t-il sur un ton grave._  
_ Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me faire dire "Mais vous êtes pire que les chutes du Niagara !" à un patient qui pleure en apprenant qu'il est atteint d'un cancer ?  
_ C'est une idée ...  
_ Non House, je ne ferai jamais ça. _objecta fermement l'oncologue, imposant une décision qui se voulait définitive._  
_ Dommage ... Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur les consultations. Ou alors tu vas emmerder Cuddy en lui demandant son approbation pour des examens coûteux, inutiles et risqués ... Je t'apprends ?  
_ Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu accepter d'être toi.  
_ Facile, tu ne vas pas être moi, tu vas utiliser mes méthodes. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Tu n'as pas de patients pour le moment ?  
_ Non mais ...  
_ Alors consultations, MAINTENANT ! » _beugla t-il aussi fort que cela était possible._

Il s'arrêta.

« Tu vas bien ? _demanda Wilson, sur un ton à demi ironique._  
_ Parfaitement ! Je me disais juste que c'était vraiment jouissif de pouvoir faire ça ... Hurler sur les employés pour les forcer à aller travailler. Cuddy doit vraiment prendre son pied toute la journée vu le nombre de fois qu'elle me court après à ce sujet ! Mais trève de bavardage; allons faire ces fichus consultations, que cette torture se termine au plus vite ! »

L'oncologue ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

HHHH

Arrivés en consultation, House s'appliqua à donner quelques conseils à son apprenti-lui.

« Ici, c'est simple. Soit tu prends un dossier et tu te payes la tête des patients qui te sortent des trucs à dormir debout, soit tu prends ma psp et tu vas t'installer dans une salle. Au choix.  
_ Donne ta psp ...  
_ Excellent choix ! »

Il lui tendit sa console et s'approcha ensuite vers une infirmière pour lui poser une question qui la fit s'arrêter net.

« Bien le bonjour gente demoiselle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
_ Vous avez bu Docteur House ? _quémanda-elle en le regardant d'un air stupéfié._  
_ Soyez gentil, voilà comment on vous remercie ! »

Elle resta en alerte, attendant une remarque déplacée, tout en s'adressant à Wilson.

« Tenez, si vous pouviez aller voir ce patient en salle 3.  
_ Non merci j'ai déjà un patient. _lâcha t-il en brandissant la psp._  
_ Wilson ! Tu exagères ... » _s'exclama le diagnosticien, feignant l'indignation._

L'infirmière les regardait à tour de rôle, perplexe.

« Vous allez bien ? _s'inquiéta faussement House en reportant son attention sur elle._  
_ Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, elle est juste gênée par mon corps trop sexy. _» répliqua instinctivement Wilson, comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus rien._

House regarda son ami, lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire et reprit une apparence sérieuse en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ...  
_ Non mais tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour moi quand même ? »

Il prit Wilson par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de consultation vide. Ils rirent tout deux en cœur.

« Tu es vraiment digne de moi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais capable de faire ça.  
_ C'est dur ... _avoua l'oncologue_. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir payer ta nourriture pendant un mois.  
_ Quel vicieux ce Wilson ! _s'amusa le médecin._ Et maintenant, tu vas rester jusqu'à ce que Cuddy vienne te chercher. Le temps d'attente varie selon son humeur. Si elle est en manque de l'effet que mon superbe corps lui procure, elle sera là dans même pas dix minutes. Si par contre elle doit aller pistonner un donateur, son désir attendra et elle viendra plus tard. »

Il s'arrêta un bref instant avant de reprendre.

« D'ailleurs, en y pensant, je me dis qu'elle va vraiment être deçue de te voir à ma place ...  
_ Oui je sais, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. _répondit-il, mi-las, mi-amusé._  
_ T'as tout compris ! » _le félicita House._

Il sortit, sourit tant bien que mal aux infirmières et alla jusque dans une salle où se trouvait un patient.

Environ deux heures après, House en avait fini avec ses consultations : aucun débordement à signaler; son pari allait bon train.

Au même moment, une femme sortit l'air énervé d'une autre salle de consultation. Peu de temps après, ce fut Wilson, l'air perdu, qui sortit de cette même salle. House, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, alla directement le voir.

« Allez vas y : racontes moi tout.  
_ Il y a environ 10 minutes, après s'être étonnée de me voir jouer dans cette pièce, Cuddy est venue me donner une patiente à examiner. Elle m'a énoncé une petite liste de symptômes : des nausées et elle sentait comme une boule dans son ventre. Elle en avait donc déduit que c'était un cancer. Moi, comme tout bon médecin l'aurait fait, je lui ai dit qu'elle était probablement enceinte et elle, tout naturellement, me répond ça ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec son copain depuis un moment. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de lui faire toute une batterie d'examens pour diagnostiquer ce qui n'allait pas. »

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

« Et là, avec un naturel déconcertant, je lui ai répondu que son déni maladif était la seule chose qui clochait chez elle, qu'elle s'était dans le pire des cas certainement faite violée par Jésus pendant son sommeil et qu'il n'était pas question que je fasse tout un tas de tests inutiles. Je lui ai ensuite conseillée d'uriner sur une languette bien particulière qu'on appelle test de grossesse pour voir si elle n'avait pas une toute autre sorte de problème. » _acheva t-il de conter, non sans un sentiment de gêne._

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de House.

« Tu as mis le paquet. Cuddy ne devrait maintenant plus tarder. »

_*Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Cuddy*_

Alors qu'elle remplissait quelques papiers, trois personnes firent irruption dans son bureau. Elle sourit : House avait donc craqué. Elle s'y voyait déjà : deux semaines sans lui courir après pour le convaincre d'aller faire ses consultations.

« Allons bon, qu'est ce que House a encore fait ? _demanda t-elle, impatiente._  
Infirmière _ Il ne s'agit pas de House.  
Infirmière _ Pour moi non plus il ne s'agit pas de House, qui a d'ailleurs était bizarrement aimable aujourd'hui.  
Patiente _ Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme. »

Ce trio l'intrigua et elle voulut en savoir davantage.

« De quoi s'agit-il alors ? »  
_ Pas de quoi, mais de qui ! _rectifia la patiente._  
_ Et de qui s'agit-il ?  
_ Du Docteur Wilson ! » _s'écrièrent-elles en cœur_.

Le sourire de Cuddy se transforma en un simple rictus : il lui avait finalement arracher une victoire écrasante.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. » _déclara t-elle en se levant._

Elle quitta son bureau sans rien ajouter. Elle partit ensuite en direction de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir se rendre dans le bureau d'un certain employé. Arrivée à hauteur de sa porte, elle hésita un instant à la pousser. Elle finit par pénétrer dans le bureau et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Wilson en compagnie du diagnosticien.

« Vous avez gagné, je vous dispense de consultations pendant trois semaines. » _lâcha t-elle, gênée_

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. House sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Tu m'expliques ? _s'impatienta Wilson, complétement perdu._  
_ Oups ... J'ai donc omis de te préciser une partie du pari ?  
_ Tu peux être plus explicite ?  
_ Au début, c'était deux semaines si j'avais un comportement exemplaire pendant 24 heures. Mais lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais te convaincre de jouer mon rôle pendant ce temps, elle a immédiatement surenchérit à trois semaines. Va savoir pourquoi.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu peux être con des fois ...  
_ T'imagines, trois semaines sans consultations ! Au repos soldat Wilson, le véritable House est de retour ! _clama fièrement le médecin._  
_ Tu es pathétique ... Tu n'oublieras quand même pas que tu dois te payer à manger pendant un mois. C'est toujours ça de gagné pour moi ... »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Wilson sortit du bureau de son ami, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

House prit sa balle, et en la jetant contre le mur, se remémora cette matinée plus que distrayante. Parier avec Cuddy était définitivement une excellente idée ... même si pour le coup, cela allait lui coûter des repas pour midi pendant un mois. Les risques du métier, probablement ...

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? Review, please ? =)


End file.
